


Like a Phoenix

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Lucifer/Sam is more platonic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is revived, and with the help of Castiel, is able to raise Sam Winchester from the cage intact. Only, there seems to be a little more to him coming out then when he jumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

When Gabriel woke up on the ground, rocks and stick digging into his back, he drew a blank. His memories were scattered around like pebbles. It's only when he sees Kali peering at him from above does he remember the hotel, his brother and dying. That had been months ago, floating around in the voice had seemed even longer.

"Took you long enough," he snarked, pulling himself stiffly to his feet. He flexed his hands, making sure everything seemed normal.

"Just be grateful for this much, angel," her tone was icy, but her eyes were fond.

"So, I'm going to assume that the world didn't end?" They were in the deep forest, near dusk.

"No. The Winchesters weren't as useless as I previously assumed."

"They're stubborn bastards. Or were?" He inquired, trying for nonchalant.

"I'm not sure how they did it exactly. I did try to look in on them, but I could only ever find the older one," Kali shrugged and turned away. "Try to stay alive will you? This is a one time favor," And with that she disappeared. Unknowingly leaving Gabriel with the feeling of broken shards of ice in his chest.

Because the chances of Sam being alive and not with his brother were slim to none. Gabriel shook himself, mad at himself for being so affected. Sam wasn't anything to him. A stubborn nuisance that he had partly been invested in.

He'd have to find more answers to this. He concentrated focusing on a certain grace signature, making sure that no other angels surrounded it. He transported, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the scene. He stood beside Castiel, looking in on one Dean Winchester.

Castiel tensed as soon as he felt him, turning to stare him down.

"So, Cassie, how's life?" He took relish in the wary look.

"Gabriel," He spoke, tone slightly judging "You're alive."

"Just for the past little while," Castiel relaxed slightly "Not that I would have helped you guys if I was alive," Castiel bristled back "It's not like getting stabbed through the chest wasn't enough sacrifice," He gave Castiel a mocking smile.

"Besides," He continued "Seems you guys managed yourselves," The seraph only frowned, glancing back at Dean. Who now that he was paying attention, Gabriel noted didn't exactly look healthy. Dark circles under his eyes, pretty scruffy as well. A woman walks into the room with him though, so maybe he wasn't doing as terribly as he could be.

"The kid?" 

Castiel glances at him again, probably questioning his curiosity since he didn't seem to care about any of them either way. 

"He's in the cage. With Michael and Lucifer."

"What?" Gabriel exhales.

"He said yes to Lucifer. Took back control, and jumped. Dragging Michael down with him."

A sharp laugh burst free unwillingly, although Gabriel felt just as far away from laughter as he could get. "Stupid kid," Castiel gives him a disapproving look.

"I'm going to try and pull him out. You could-"

"You do realize that that could destroy all of this?" Gabriel said sharply. But deep down within him, he knew that he had to at least try. That he would never know peace again knowing that the kids soul was in Lucifer's cage. The cage itself was made to torture and imprison archangels, the things that it may inflict on a human soul could completely destroy it. And that's not taking in to account his two more than likely pissed off older brothers down there.

So when Castiel didn't answer, but kept the stubborn look plainly on his face, he didn't try to argue any farther.

"What did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter two

They decided not to alert Dean, in case something went wrong. Best not to get his hopes up. Gabriel was drained, something that troubled him, because as far ashe knew he was at full power. But hey, he'd been dead just a few days ago. Since Castiel had recently gotten a power up from _somewhere_ , and Gabriel was a fully powered archangel, they were going to attempt to pull Sams soul directly from the cage.

The cage was meant for an archangel, one of the most powerful in existence. Not meant for the human soul. They could feasibly drag Sam through the cracks. That is if Lucifer would let go of his soul. That was the problem. If Lucifer wanted to keep Sam down there with him, they would notbe able to get Sam without some kind of other assistance. They were doing it tonight. It's been six months, earth times. Definitely longer down below.

They needed to find a safe place for their vessels first. And for the vessel that they had for Sam. They didn't have any remains to work with. So they stitched another body for him. Cell by cell and organ by organ. Ready to be filled with Sams spirit. 

"I have a few safe houses, Bali or Honolulu bro?"

"I do not see why it matters."

"Fine." With a snap of his fingers they were both settled on a beach with the sun glaring down at them.

"It isn't the time for jokes." Castiel said with an annoyed glare. And Gabriel knew that all too well, something felt fundamentally wrong know that Sam was stuck in what could possibly called the worst place in the universe. Gabriel wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling so attached to the Winchester boy. They hadn't exactly had too many interactions, and none of them were the least bit positive. He didn't question it too hard, preferring to go with what his gut was telling him.

And his gut was telling him to get Sam the hell out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the first time he had left his vessel since he was brought back. It felt good, freeing not having to bend his grace to conform to his vessel. With their vessels safely locked up in his safe house. Gabriel and Castiel took off in the forms of two blindingly bright lights. It didn't take long for them to permeate hell. Getting deeper and deeper. They moved so quickly, no other creature would have realized they were there before they'd already gone. Souls were burning and being torn apart. The deeper they went the worse it got until abruptly it was relatively empty. And freezing. Lightning crackled, and thunder clapped violently.

Gabriel knew they were getting close. Could feel the presence of his older brothers. A familiar dull ache started up in his chest, devastation for the fact that it all had come to this. That both of his beloved brothers were both now stuck in the cage, due to their hardheadedness. Heck, if they weren't fighting at this exact moment, then he would be surprised.

They were nearing complete darkness, the lightning up above crackling, giving off enough light to see the ominous structure in the distance. It was at an arctic temperature now. Not many things could survive down here.

Coming up on the cage now, it was ominously quiet. No yelling or screaming. No noises indicating the clash of two archangels. Nothing.

As he took a conscious form, he glanced at Castiel with eyebrows raised. The seraph shrugged looking somewhere between uncomfortable and downright terrified. he knew that they were in there, could here the faint sounds of skin scuffing on rusted metal now. Quiet intakes of breath. Whimpers accompanying murmured words. Gabriel motioned for Castiel to stay back as he slipped around the structure. He could see, glimpses of figures inside. Physically the cage wasn't very big. But it was designed with hooks that latched into grace, pulling it slowly apart. And to a human soul....  
He needed to find a way to get Sams soul out without Gabriel himself getting stuck in there. Maybe he could coax it to the bars himself. But in doing so he'd alert his brothers-

A hand reached out and snagged him, pulling him flush against the bars. As quick as a snake. 

"Gabriel...?" A voice rasped. Lucifer's voice. The hold on him loosening a small amount. "And the Seraph. I supposed you'd be here for dear Sam."

"Lucifer-" But Gabriel didn't have to reason with his brother. Because minutely a soul was thrust out from between the bars and into Gabriel's grace, latching onto his grace.

"Gabriel! Let me out! I don't belong here!" Michael's voice was added. Lucifers form receded further from vision. Without thinking about bad intentions, Gabriel turned away and headed up, trying to ignore the pleas of his oldest brother. He could feel Castiel close behind him, and Sams soul was nestled safely to his chest. Frayed and fragmented, but still bright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian is in italics. Sorry for the long wait. I like comments. <3

Gabriel had the feeling that Castiel was regretting getting Dean so soon. It would have saved the guy some heartache and worry. Sam didn't wake up for six days. The angels kept his body running but there wasn't so much as a twitch. When he did wake up it was all at once and it wasn't exactly a nice homecoming. Screams had been the only thing that tore out the kids lips. Screams, high pitched whines and in between a few murmured words in Enochian. Nothing understandable really, words like 'Cold' and 'Please' were the ones that were uttered the most.

The archangel had tried to reach into his mind in order to help ease the other mans anguish, but he only got far enough to read his surface instincts before he got shoved right back out again. After that there was nothing to do but ease Sam back under again.

Dean was pissed. His hopes had been up, and he refused to leave his brother here alone. Wouldn't even leave the room until Gabriel suggested that he was getting rank. He wasn't exactly happy to see Gabriel either and was also giving Castiel the cold shoulder surprisingly.

That was at the beginning. Now he just sulks around with red eyes and a glare. It's been two days since then, and all Sam has done is thrash in his sleep, seemingly not willing to wake up again. Gabriel begins to really think on why Lucifer would be so willing to depart with Sams soul. Could it be some kind of plot?

On the ninth day of Sams return on earth his eyes opened. No screaming, no thrashing, just quiet. He knows Dean, keeps his brother in an embrace for about five times as long as they would have before. He cries, but no words come out. Both Gabriel and Castiel are baffled as they keep their distance. The damage to Sam's soul was significantly less than the last time he woke up days ago. But even so, any attempts of looking into the kids brain was blocked out. After a while they silently left the brothers to embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean couldn't believe that he had his brother in his arms. He had been hopeful when Castiel showed up to get him, but as the days stretched on his hope kept getting thinner, and when he finally did wake up all Dean felt was sorrow. Sam was messed up, and he was suffering. He was supposed to be there for him but he just didn't know how to fix this.

But now, Sam seems ten times better than before, and he was looking to Dean for comfort. Comfort he can do. The front of his shirt was soaked through, and he ignored his own wet face a he rubbed his brothers back and held him close.

He could hear his brother murmuring words into his shoulder, though they weren't words that he knew. After the tears slacked off a little he pulled back so he could actually see his brothers face, and as their eyes met he watched a few more tears fall down the younger's cheek.

"You're safe, it's going to be okay," He said in a calming tone. He didn't even know if his brother was able to understand him. The only recognizable thing he's heard the whole time was his own name. Sam's furrowed brow says that he's right.

"Hang on a second," Dean took a second to send a prayer to Cas, they'd get a long better with a translator.

Sam was off the bed and tucked into a corner before Dean even registered that they had appeared in the room. His whole body was trembling and his eyes turned unseeing as he tried to push himself further away. And if his eyes weren't fooling him there was a bright light glowing around his little brothers abdomen. 'What the hell is that?'

"Sammy, calm down," Dean tries, but even as he tries to move closer to his brother, an unearthly like growl rips from the younger's throat and the light seems to be getting all the more brighter.

"Dean, don't-" One of the angels tried to warn, but it was too late, and Dean didn't even blink before he was flat on his back with Sam on top of him, his brothers hands round his throat, closed in a iron grip for the few seconds it took for the angels to separate them and Cas to zap him to another room, his brothers continual screams still ringing in his ears. They were in the kitchen now, he registered blankly, he collapses into himself.

"Cas, what the hell?"

"It might have been a normal reaction, a year in the cage with two archangels..." Castiel was trying to rationalize.

"What the fuck was that light then?!" Dean exclaimed. The uncomfortable look the angel gives him makes his skin crawl. "What Cas?" He snaps.

"It seemed to be... A piece of Lucifer's grace," he said hesitantly.

"Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked panicked. Gabriel would hurt Sam, would he? If he saw it as a threat?

"He's trying to calm-" 

"Where? Cas!" Castiel glared.

"Dean. Gabriel, I don't think Gabriel would hurt Sam."

"You don't think?"

"If he decides it's unsafe he'll take care of it," Castiel had the sense to sound regretful and as Dean opens his mouth to argue he cuts him off. "Dean, if Gabriel does deem it fit, Sam's soul will no longer be doomed for the cage. I will personally make sure that his soul reaches his heaven."

"His heaven?" Dean questioned, silently and darkly, seeing red. "When has heaven ever done anything for us? You brought him back just to let him die again," His hand shoots out to connect with the closes thing that happens to be a glass cabinet.

"Where are they?" He rages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel listens to the carnage going on outside with annoyance. The glow that illuminated the kids body had all but disappeared but could still be seen if he pushed himself to look hard enough. It was no question whose grace it was. The only question is whether it was left by accident or on purpose.

"Sam?" There was nothing but fear in the other mans eyes.

"Dean!" He screamed, "Dean! _Help me!_ "

A frantic knocking came from the door, "Sam? Sammy?"

With a snap they were located elsewhere.

" _Don't hurt me,_ "

" _Sam, do you remember me?_ "

" _No. I want_ Dean,"

" _Do... You remember anything_?"

"Dean...." Sam whimpers.

Gabriel sighed again. His stomach was in knots. He knew he would have to destroy this kid if Lucifer's grace posed a threat. The only thing he could really do about that would be at least to ensure Sams soul found peace.

He reached out and Sam immediately flinched. " _Sam, do you remember Lucifer and Michael? The cage_?" He questioned more, trying to find out how to start this.

" _Lucifer_?" His eyes seemed to be interested now.

" _Yes, you remember being down there_?"

He hesitantly nodded.

" _Do you remember anything before that_?"

" _It's really... Cloudy_."

" _Yeah, it would be, you've been away from earth for a year, it'd be a lot longer for you_."

" _Gabriel?_ "

" _Bingo. Now, do you know why there's a large chunk of Lucifer's grace blanketing your soul_?" 

His eyebrows furrowed. 

" _No... He never said anything,_ "

" _You spoke a lot?_ " Gabriel asked surprised.

" _Yes, but not with Michael,_ "

" _O-Kay,_ " Gabriel sighed, bewildered. Lucifer talking to this human, doing anything but raging really, surprised him. " _I need to make sure the grace isn't going to destroy the world or anything,_ " He tried lightly, but Sam flinched.

" _I- I don't think it wants you to_ ," Sam stutters panicked.

" _It reacts to my grace, it isn't going to be pleasant,_ " Sam nods at him with a determined look and closes his eyes, visibly forcing himself to sit still. Gabriel reaches out with his grace. The grace that is inside Sam sparks at the contact and turns malignant. Gabriel pushes on, forcing himself behind the wall that the Grace is trying to throw up. Memories are popping out a him now, as he searches for the source. Memories of pain and blood and dark spaces. When he finally reaches the core, a small lump of grace infused soul, but apart from Sams soul.

He reaches out to touch it, and was again assaulted by Sams memories. Memories of being wrapped up in icy blue wings, that were almost frozen solid. Tight embraces and soft touches began to register with Gabriel. Kisses and... What?

He pulls his grace back with a gasp. His brother hadn't been torturing Sam, he'd been soothing him. And... The grace and the soul merging together within a human body, there was only one thing that could mean. He ignores Sam's desperate pleas of ' _What's wrong_?' and with a snap has he man situated in his bed from before.

After taking a moment to study the body before him, mind going a mile a minute, he wills himself into the room with his brother and Dean. There wasn't much that wasn't broken by now, so with another snap the kitchen table was repaired. "Deano, sit," He snaps impatiently, ignoring the mans squalling. 

"Gabriel, I swear-"

"Sit down and shut up Winchester," Dean sits down reluctantly, "He's alive,"

"Where-" 

"He's safe," Gabriel cut off, "There's something bigger," He took his how seat and glanced at Castiel who was moving closer. "The grace inside him is combining with his soul."

Dean continued to look dumbfounded while realization started to slide across Cas's features. "What does that even mean?"

"It's creating a Nephilim?"

"What?" Dean continued, not really registering the information.

"Sooner or later, if this continues, there's going to be a baby. Made of Lucifer's grace and Sam's soul,"

"But how...?" Dean was on the floor seconds later. The two angels stared mildly concerned and Gabriel snaps him to the same room Sam was in.

"He's seen so much weird shit and this is what gets him," Gabriel shakes his head and snaps himself up some alcohol. Strong alcohol.

"What are we to do?" Cas continues, looking towards his brother for guidance. Gabriel wasn't exactly comfortable. He wasn't interested in leadership before he died, and he's definitely not interested now.

"Don't know. Dad ordered the Nephilim to be destroyed. I should know that... But, this couldn't happen without his intervention. A female carrier yes, but male? The grace has to create everything. It's only happened once,"

"Heaven won't approve. Raphael-"

"My brother doesn't have a say in this. He isn't the boss of me," Gabriel said affronted. Like he would listen to anything that asshole had to say. Castiel had informed him of the regime changes that his older brother was making. Michael definitely would not approve, and Gabriel doubted that Dad himself would either.

"If the whole force of heaven is behind him..."

"But, their not, are they Cassie?" Gabriel stated, a whole plethora of ideas popping up in his mind. Maybe, he could help restore heaven, without leading himself. And maybe, a secret hidden away side of him thought, he could keep Sam and this tiny spark of life inside of him safe.


End file.
